


Victory Celebration

by VenteraVoluica



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Foreplay, Interspecies Sex, Smut, Takes Place At The End Of Season 2, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: Dracula is dead, the human and vampire races are saved from extinction...Hector and Carmilla have sex to celebrate the occasion.
Relationships: Carmilla/Hector (Castlevania)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Victory Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Not a pairing I'm super into or thought I'd write anything for, but someone whose fics I like ships it and I'm having trouble with writing my other fic, so I thought I'd give this a shot!

"What now?"

"Well, first..."

A kiss wasn't the kind of answer Hector was looking for, but any objections were quickly forgotten as Carmilla's mouth moved skillfully against his. She straddled his lap. His hands found her waist and pulled her closer. Her tongue probed the seam of his lips, and he parted them to let her in. She explored the wet cavern thoroughly before retreating, leaving him gasping for breath as she kissed her way down his neck and chest, opening his jacket and the shirt underneath as she went.

About halfway down, it became impossible for her to continue further without getting down from his lap, so Carmilla abandoned that course and returned to kissing his mouth.

Hector was so overwhelmed with lust at this point that he would have let her do anything she wanted. Even if she bit him with the intention of turning him into a vampire, he wouldn't have objected. He wasn't quite bold enough to try putting his hands on her breasts, although the thought did cross his mind.

The skirt of her dress was longer in the back and parted in the front, and as she rode him, the material rode up until her thighs were fully exposed. When she stopped kissing him long enough to push his jacket and shirt all the way off, he got a tantalizing glimpse of the red lace panties she wore underneath her dress.

Then her mouth was on his again and his hands gripped her hips as she ground down against the hard bulge that strained against the front of his pants.

"Please," he begged, when her mouth next parted from his. "Carmilla, please..."

"Please, what?" the vampire asked teasingly, although she must have known exactly what it was that he wanted.

She lightly ran her claws down his back, making him shudder.

"Oh God, please, Carmilla," he babbled out. "I want- I _need_ to be inside you. Please fu- make love to me. Ride me."

His begging definitely appealed to her, as well as the fact that he'd had the presence of mind to censor himself, as if he'd been concerned that the crass term would offend her. But she also had some concerns.

"And if you come before I do?" she questioned, running her fingers through the sweat-dampened curls of his hair. "What then?"

"I'll make you come. I'll give you as many orgasms as you want," he promised as he clutched her hips tightly, grinding up against her desperately. "As many as you can stand."

Which was a bold promise considering that she had a vampire's stamina and he did not.

He paused, panting against her shoulder as he felt the feminine slick that soaked her panties seeping through the fabric of his pants.

"I'm good with my mouth and my hands," he said, still trying to convince her to give in, not knowing that she had already decided that giving him what he wanted seemed like it would turn out favorably for her as well.

As if to prove his point, he slid one hand between their bodies, fingers skimming over the damp lace that clung wetly to her feminine folds until he found the hard little bud of her clit.

" _Oh_ ," Carmilla gasped, and she clung to his shoulders as he pressed and rubbed the sensitive nub through the fabric.

Despite his earlier impatience to reach his own climax, he now seemed intent on proving to her that he could be a good lover and that his claims of being able to make her come weren't just empty promises.

Her claws dug into his shoulders as a wave of pleasure went through her. Carmilla rocked her hips, chasing the sensation. Hector kept steadily fingering her clit until her orgasm subsided and she reached down to push his hand away.

"Let me up," she demanded.

Obediently he unwound his arm from around her waist, and she stood up. She was slightly unsteady on her feet, but quickly found her balance without needing her lover's assistance.

"Hold still," she said, and he wasn't sure why until she leaned down to lap at the shallow scratches she'd left on his shoulders, licking the wounds closed.

Then she straightened up and stripped off her soaked panties, dropping them carelessly to the ground. She reached down and opened Hector's pants, freeing his cock to the evening air, before seating herself in his lap once more.

Carmilla firmly grasped the base of her lover's cock as she guided the tip into her dripping entrance, to prevent him from spilling his seed immediately. He moaned loudly as her slick walls enveloped the hard length of his shaft. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

She expected him to fuck into her impatiently, frantically, but despite his earlier eagerness he remained still beneath her. He moaned into the kiss and his hands gripped her hips, urging her into motion. Suddenly Carmilla remembered exactly what it was that her lover had said when he'd begged earlier. He didn't want to fuck her, he wanted her to ride him.

She rolled her hips, slowly at first, gradually picking up speed. Hector kept still beneath her at first, but lost control more and more the closer he got to his orgasm, until he was bucking his hips to meet her on every thrust. He broke away from the kiss when his breathing became too erratic.

Carmilla was close to coming a second time, the pressure building in her core reaching an almost unbearable level. She could barely hear her lover's labored breathing over the sound of her own desperate cries.

Suddenly he went still beneath her, every muscle in his body tense as his release spilled out of him in a hot burst. Her rhythm broken, the tension drained out of Carmilla's body, the climax she'd nearly reached slipping away.

He spent the rest of the night making it up to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
